The Life of The Farm Girl Named Claire
by kzlovers
Summary: This story is about Claire and her thoughts of the situations that happen to her in the game. She will have more of a personality than in the game and talk as well. It won't be the exact game story but I will try to be close and be more realistic.
1. Prologue

The Life of the Farm Girl Named Claire

Author notes: This story is about Claire and her thoughts of the situations that happen to her in the game. I will be changing some things in the story from the game to make it more realistic and also, she talks! I will gladly take any suggestions on ways to make the story better and constructive criticism. I have no real direction with this yet and I have not on a story for a while so I hope everyone enjoys. The prologue is a little boring but it was necessary. Please forgive me.

Prologue

A small quiet life was all I wanted. Yeah the city was big and grand but man, it was boring was can be. I know, most would disagree, I would have too if I hadn't lived here most of my life. It's had to have fun and enjoy the city when you never know who can trust. Saying, this comes from a girl whose been stabbed in the back more than once (not literally). I get up, go to my job at the office that's two blocks and around the corner, then come home and read the paper or watch TV. Yeah, real fun there. I would go out more but there's that whole thing with friends again and activities aren't exactly the cheapest here either.

Anyway, things changed for me one day when I got home from work. It was just an ordinary day for me, which, don't worry, I won't repeat my daily process again. I went to my kitchen table to relax from the long at work, which sucked in case you were wondering. The newspaper was already on the table. I tend to pick up the paper in the mornings and leave it on my table but never read it until five in the afternoon. Why do I wait so long to read it? I don't know. That's something my dad always did and I think I just got the habit from him. To this day I don't know why he wants to wait. Makes the end of the day more exciting if work sucked I guess.

Looking through the property section in the paper, I noticed a section talking of a farm on sale. It was a tiny farm by the small place of Mineral Town. It was a pleasant area for anyone who wanted a life away from the city and to start a farm of your own. I liked it the more I read it. Now I admit, I don't have too much experience with farm life but I would stay with my grandma every summer I was a child and helped her take care of things on her farm. She had chickens, sheep, horses and of course, her crops. Unfortunately, the older she got, the more she got rid of. Before I stopped going for the summers, all she had were three chickens and a horse. She even stopped growing crops two years before I stopped going. Now, I do still see her, but I'm an adult so it's kind of hard to see your family a lot, accept my parents who live like 5 minutes away.

Remember earlier how I said my day sucked? Well, it was so bad that I was ready to quit my job, and after reading that ad in the paper, all rational reasoning was out the window because the next thing I remember was calling the owner and asking when I could move in. I quit my job, got the biggest yelling from my parents that I've had in years, best wishes from my grandparents, packed, and headed out to a new life.

Authors note: If anyone wants to send suggestions, ideas, thoughts about the story, constructive criticism. You can send comments on the website or just email me at axel_. Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 1

The Life of the Farm Girl Named Claire

Author notes: This story is about Claire and her thoughts of the situations that happen to her in the game. I will be changing some things in the story from the game to make it more realistic and also, she talks! I will gladly take any suggestions on ways to make the story better and constructive criticism. I have no real direction with this yet and I have not on a story for a while so I hope everyone enjoys. Chapter 1 is more interesting and has dialogue so I hope this is better than the prologue. Enjoy!

Ch. 1- The Farm

The boat ride seemed like forever, even though it only lasted for about two hours. On the boat, there were a couple of people on but I didn't pay any mind too. One was a boy that looked my age with long brown hair in a ponytail and a light brown coat on. He looked like the shy type and I bet would be nice. I actually thought he looked kind of cute with his shy appearance. Another man on board was one who seemed like he had an ego and do anything to sale an item to someone, even if it meant bugging the customer into submission. He also had long hair but black and had a yellow shirt on.

This man and the boy actually chatted on the deck the first half hour we were on board. He introduced himself as Won and tried his best to sell a vase to the other. The boy said his name was Cliff. He kept saying he wasn't interested but the other man kept prying until finally one of the other guests came up to him and told him to find someone else. Cliff was grateful but I could tell the situation was hard because he was so shy around people he didn't know. I wondered what he was really like.

I didn't spend much time on those thoughts however because the ship finally arrived at my destination. Mineral Town. I was so excited that the beach was coming into view. I honestly didn't even know they had a beach. Not much research was done since I left my job and packed my thing in the course of a week and a half. But regardless, I figured it was going to be a wonderful experience. The ad made the place sound nice.

The ship finally stopped for those who wanted to exit. I departed along with the shy boy and sales man, which surprised me a little. A guy then came up to the three of us. He was a tall, masculine man with a hair style that stood straight up and almost looked like a platform, kind of.

The man gave a big grin, "Hello everyone. Welcome to Mineral Town beach. My name is Zack. I'm the one who messes with the shipment and deliveries in town," he explained. I wondered if he could help me find the farm.

"Behind us is the Mineral Town Square, if you keep going east, or straight if you don't know which direction east is, then you will find the Town's Inn on your right. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them the best I can."

Before I could get to him, the sales man ran right up to him and started talking about his business. I rolled my eyes and figured this could take a while. I turned around to leave and headed for the square. There, I found a billboard with upcoming event and luckily a map on it, as well as smaller maps that one could take with them. Figures, the town was a lot smaller than I thought. No matter though, I thought to myself as I headed to the farm.

It took me a little while but I finally found it. I expected flowers, and fresh smelling grass that could make someone just want to stay forever. Beauty was the first thing I expected to. What I wanted to see. But, what I saw was dirt, mud, rocks, logs and sticks scattering across the yard.

I was too shocked to really feel or notice anything else around me until I heard say 'hello?' that came from behind me. When I turned around, I saw a short, mainly bald man with a mustache. He looked surprised to see me.

"Hello Miss. Are you a tourist?" He sounded kind but greatly confused by my presence being here.

"No," I answered. Then he approached me. "I called last week about the farm and asked when I could move in. I talked to an MT Relator about this." I said, as if answering more of his questions that probably would have been asked.

He still looked surprised but a different kind because he did have some more answers. "MT Relator told you that you can live a refreshing life on the farm? You're the new farmer?" His voice didn't sound so surprised anymore as if he has done this before.

I nod. Then he laughs. I am greatly confused and slightly angry. He replies, "Ha ha ha ha! You've been tricked!" His laugh calms as he explains, "It used to be a gorgeous farm but not anymore since the owner passed away. As you can see, no has been taking care of it."

I looked shocked, probably more than when I got here. 'Why would there be an ad for a beautiful farm if no one takes care of it?' I thought to myself angrily.

"Not many people want to work on a farm," the man continued, "So they decided to make the ad sound more attractive," I feel my anger rise, "Every now and then, people who have seen the ad come here. Just like yourself. But as soon as they see the farm, they get disappointed and leave. Just like that," He grinned and I bet if someone saw me, there would be a vain popping out of my forehead like in the cartoons, "It's been a while since the last one came though… I see, you believed that cheesy advertisement."

The short man laughed out loud. 'That's it!' I thought. I grabbed my hammer and one would swear they saw me engulfed in fire because of my rage. When he saw my hammer, his eyes grew big. "Ahhhh!"

I wasn't really going to hit him but I had accidently his toes. He pleaded with me to stop so I nod and do so. I explain how I quit my job to move here. He replies, "… I see. You quit your job and moved out of your apartment… That's too bad…" He now sounded like he actually felt bad now for the grief he gave me.

Then I see his face light up like a light bulb. "Why don't you just try and run the farm? The house is livable and actually pretty nice. If you work hard, I think you'll be happy here. As the mayor of this town, I will help you as much as I can," I suddenly felt inspired, "My name is Thomas by the way."

I grin at him, "My name is Claire. Let's do this!" He then left and I thought to myself, 'Alright! I'm going to make this the best farm in the world!' And this would begin the next journey in my life, which I had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting experience.

Authors note: If anyone wants to send suggestions, ideas, thoughts about the story, constructive criticism. You can send comments on the website or just email me at axel_. If enough people like the story and I continue, I will probably have all the readers vote on which guy our main character should fall in love with. I'll let you know when if I decide to do this. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
